1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic surgical system for treating a living tissue using ultrasonic waves generated by an ultrasonic transducer incorporated in a handpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical apparatus utilizing ultrasonic waves have replaced electric cauterizing devices in various applications. For example, an ultrasonic knife unit and an ultrasonic trocar-and-cannula unit are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-38098, and are widely known.
This sort of ultrasonic surgical apparatus has a handpiece, in which an ultrasonic transducer is incorporated, connected to a main unit which includes a driving signal generator for generating an ultrasonic driving signal and a control unit. The ultrasonic transducer is driven to oscillate using the driving signal output from the main unit, whereby ultrasonic waves are generated. The generated ultrasonic waves are propagated into a treatment unit incorporated in the distal part of the handpiece. The treatment unit is pressed against a region to be treated, whereby a living tissue is treated.
For treating a living tissue using the ultrasonic surgical apparatus, the treatment unit in the handpiece is placed into contact with a region to be treated. A foot switch is employed to activate or deactivate the treatment unit.
However, for complex surgery, various types of foot switch operated equipment are used, and many foot switches may be present in the operating room. An operator must therefore be careful as not to press an incorrect foot switch, which is a source of distraction.
Moreover, depending on the procedure being performed, a plurality of different handpieces must be required. Different handpieces can therefore be selected and connected to the main unit of an ultrasonic surgical apparatus. The handpieces are changed depending on a purpose of use and thus used for different purposes.
Each main unit has a handpiece connector. For different handpieces, the connectors must be changed and a selected connector must be connected to the main unit every time it is needed. This, too, can be a nuisance, and also time consuming, which might be critical in the case of emergency medical services. As an alternative, a plurality of main units may be provided with the necessary handpieces connected to the main units in advance. This is wasteful of both money and space. Moreover, the user must select from the plurality of available handpieces to locate the one required. This, too, is a distraction.
Alternatively, it is conceivable to connect a plurality of handpieces to one main unit. In this case, a switching device is required for switching the connected handpieces. However, the main unit is often located in a non-sterile area, so the user cannot handle the switching device. The operator must therefore ask a nurse or the like to do so, and it becomes a nuisance to have to switch the handpieces.
Furthermore, some handpieces may have a perfusion channel and a suction channel formed therein. The perfusion channel is used to supply physiological saline with which a treated region is washed or cooled, while the suction channel is used to remove fragments of tissue pulverized using ultrasonic waves, together with physiological saline from the treatment unit. For such a handpiece, a perfusing and sucking capability must be incorporated in the main unit. In addition, a perfusion tube and a suction tube are needed for linking the main unit and the handpiece.